


Confession

by NEG85



Series: Sinful Pleasures [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Anal Sex, Author Is Not Religious, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Catholic Guilt, Come Eating, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dubcon Kissing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Castiel (Supernatural), Religious Castiel (Supernatural), Religious Guilt, Repressed Bisexual Dean Winchester, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Father Novak is having his last confession of the evening after service. The man on the opposite end of the booth starts describing his sins, which causes Castiel to have a hard time controlling his own impure thoughts.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Sinful Pleasures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205828
Kudos: 64





	Confession

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It’s been” *deep sigh* “...well, a while- since my last confession.”

“And what are your sins, my child?”

“Impure thoughts and... lustful urges. I...There are times when it seems I can’t help but to give into them and...I find myself fantasizing about making them reality. I imagine how a man’s length would feel on my tongue and *slight moan* how it would taste if…” *small gasp* “...if he finished in my mouth.”

Father Novak gulps, feeling his arousal stir at the man’s words. He shifts in his seat and suddenly his throat feels incredibly dry. It sounds as if the man is getting aroused by his words as well, but Castiel thinks that surely the man wouldn’t be that obvious about it.

“Father?” the man asks at the priest’s prolonged silence.

He clears his throat. “Do you have any other sins to confess, my child?” Castiel finally answers, using all of his willpower in order to keep his voice even.

“I keep giving in to my urges to masturbate while thinking about a man taking me from behind. I watch videos and pretend it’s me being bent over. *sharp breath* Or” *moans* “being lifted up and pushed against a wall.”

The priest’s dick is more than half hard at this point and his heart rate has increased as he imagines the scenes the other man is describing. He feels the heel of his hand press down against his hardening cock before realizing what he’s doing and jerking his hand away.

“I...I don’t know what to do anymore, Father. I pray for guidance and strength to resist temptation but…” *moan* “I can feel my resolve slipping.” *gasp* “Please help me Father. Ahhhh.” *sharp intake of breath* “I can’t seem to stop myself. Mmmm. Father….please.” he begs and whimpers.

The priest’s hands are balled into fists as his hips thrust up against nothing. He grits his teeth, closing his eyes as he takes a shallow breath. He’s quite certain now that the man is touching himself on the other side of the confession booth. The image causes his erection to fully tent in his pants. At this point, he’s unable to keep from palming himself.

“How can I…” *gasp* “h-how would you like me to help you, my child?” *moan*

“Father…” *moan* “p-please..”

That kills the last of the priest’s willpower. Before he has time to think about what he’s doing he pulls out his hard cock. His eyes close as he jerks off and begins to lose himself in the pleasure.

“I” *moan* I’m here m-my...child.”

“Father….touch me? Please.” the man begs desperately.

And holy fuck does Castiel want more than anything in this moment to do as the man asks. But he has to draw the line somewhere and this...this is already way too much. But he’s already past the point of no return and quickly building to his climax. He can’t focus enough to feel guilty through the undeniable pleasure he’s denied himself ever since he started in seminary. “No, I...I can’t.” Castiel manages right before he falls over the edge. He covers his own mouth to keep from shouting with the force of his release.

“Oh, god...yesss.” the other man hisses through his teeth and groans as his own orgasm hits. Such an immense turn on, knowing he just masturbated with a priest. Sure they were in separate ‘rooms’, but still. This was his first real life sexual experience with another man and it was mind blowing. He can only imagine how much better it would be to actually touch and be touched and be able to watch a man’s face as he cums. Or even better, FEEL or TASTE his thick white cream.

Castiel feels drunk in the afterglow of his orgasm. He barely registers the sound of movement from the other side of the booth and then he hears the door open then close. He would be relieved that the man had left, if he had any energy left to think. Taking a deep breath, he licks his lips when the door to his side of the booth opens. Still too lethargic to react, the man quickly walks in, closing the door behind him.

On the verge of unconsciousness Castiel feels warmth and wetness on his cock. Hardly managing to move, he looks down and sees the man is lapping up his cum- cleaning up the slight mess he’d made. Twitching, he almost shouts with overstimulation as he pushes the man’s shoulders back.

“Let me take care of you, Father. I know you want it just as bad as I do. What just happened proves it.” the man says with a cocky, sinful grin. 

“I..” Castiel begins to protest but the man cuts him off by crashing their lips together.

Not that he’d be able to fight the man off right now as it is, but he can’t even bring himself to want to. He easily lets the man’s tongue in, as it presses against his lips. He melts into the other man’s strong arms around him as his mouth is claimed and explored.

The younger man breaks the kiss, and they both gasp for air. For the first time, Castiel sees the man’s face. Beautiful, emerald green eyes surrounded by freckles and full pink lips that would look so good around his cock.

As their breathing slows, the gorgeous stranger mouths against Castiel’s jaw, down his neck and hurriedly begins unbuttoning his shirt. He reaches down and begins to palm the priest’s dick that is still out. Castiel moans, feeling the blood flow increase once again to his hardening shaft.

“This...this is..wrong.” Castiel weakly protests, though his hands cling to the arms still around him. “I don’t even know your name.” he manages, as if the answer would make a difference when he’s actively betraying his vows.

“I’m Dean.” The gorgeous stranger answers, lips still against Castiel’s skin. Once Castiel’s chest is bared, Dean kisses over his collarbone then makes his way down to his stomach before dropping to his knees. “Castiel..” he says breathlessly, as if they need to be formally introduced at this point.

“You’re so sexy, Cas.” Dean praises. Just as Castiel thinks about putting a stop to this before it goes any further, he feels those wet plump lips against the head of his dick. A breathy moan escapes Castiel’s mouth as his fingers automatically bury themselves in Dean’s hair.

Dean is swallowing down his length like a porn star. Castiel hasn’t had a blowjob since college but this is by far the best one he’s ever had and he hasn’t even got off yet! Dean’s eagerness more than makes up for his lack of experience. “Oh, Dean.” Castiel hears himself moan, as his head tilts back against the wall of the booth.

Cupping his balls, swirling his tongue around the head, then taking it down into his throat Dean has the priest biting his fist to keep from screaming. Feeling his release building rapidly Castiel tries to brace himself for another orgasm. Just then, Dean pulls off with a wet pop. Panting, and right on the edge, Castiel’s eyes plead for the younger man to finish what he’s started.

“Fuck me, Cas.” Dean says. Castiel’s heart is pounding furiously as he’s met with the choice to once again go even farther against his beliefs. His aching cock is leaking pre-cum, begging for attention as the priest desperately tries to think quickly.

“Please, Father. I need it. Need you, so bad.” Dean pleads. He quickly unzips and unbuttons his jeans, dropping them and turning to display his round firm ass to Castiel. Dean takes hold of the black plug in his ass and gently works it out dropping it to the floor. He bends over and the priest gasps at his already worked open hole, ready and waiting for him.

Once again his body moves of its own volition, overpowering his ability to make rational decisions. Jumping up, he moves Dean to rest his forearms on Castiel’s chair, drops his pants to his ankles, grabs Dean’s hips and shoves it to the hilt. Dean moans and Castiel has to hold still for several seconds in order to keep himself from spilling so soon. If he’s breaking his vows and taking things this far he’s decided he might as well make it count.

When Castiel’s build up settles, his thrusts are slow but deep into Dean’s ass. Long slow drags and it’s the most delicious sensation either has ever felt. “Oh, fuck yeah Cas.” Dean praises. 

Dean’s tight hole is the only thing he’s ever had is dick in besides someone’s mouth or his own hand ages ago. And GOD it feels fantastic. Castiel feels like he’s losing his mind with the overwhelming pleasure of being buried in Dean’s ass. Sure he’s had millions of thoughts, wants even, of being with men but he’s never indulged those urges.

Now that he knows how good this feels he’s not sure he can keep from doing it again. He’s not sure he understands anymore why or how this can be considered wrong. But now’s not the time for worries or deep thoughts, he decides. His desire fuels his continuous thrusts and harsh movements getting faster. His body begs for release and once again he’s right on the edge.

“Yeah baby, cum for me. Cum in my ass.” Dean encourages. Those filthy words are all it takes for Castiel to gasp as his cock spasms and empties inside the younger man.


End file.
